Sword of Power (Episode)
Plot Red was sitting in his ship. Red: I need to become Omnipoitent to get the Supertrix. But how?!? Drone: Sir Red Sir, I beleve that the Sword of Power can control almost anything. Maybe we can find the three pieces and you will be supreme ruler! Red: Good idea. Find the Gem of Light. Drone: Yes sir Red sir. The Drone started up the scanners. Drone: We have a reading. Red: Where? Drone: The planet known as Petropia. We shall start the boosters. (Presses a button, and they fly off.) ''Theme Song!'' On Earth... Jack: Frank? Frank: Yes? Jack: The Supertrix has been glowing Purple, as if it was on Teleportation mode. Frank: Huh. Don't press it down. Jack: But, it only does that if something bad is about to happen. Frank: Then slam it! Jack slammed it down, and they teleported to Petropia. On Petropia... Jack: Whoa! Frank: It's so... Crystal like. Jack: No duh. Hey that's a ship! Frank: And it's coming straight at us! Jack transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire: Swampfiire! Frank and Swampfire shot fire at the ship, trying to slow it down. Frank: It's not (grunt) working! Swampfire: I made some adjustments with the Orb of Wishes. (Slaps Supertrix) Four spikes grew out of the Supertrix, then Swampfire was Ultimate Swampfire! Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! (Shoots stronger blue fire, and the Ship crashes into the planet.) Ultimate Swampfire: Whoa. Come on Frank. Frank and Ultimate Swampfire teleported to the ship. Ultimate Swampfire: Hello? Anybody home? (Smashes ship open.) Ultimate Swampfire: Who are you? Red: I am known as Red. Give me the Supertrix. Ultimate Swampfire: Uh, no. (Punches Red through the ship) Ultimate Swampfire jumped out and shot blue fire at Red. Red: No matter. (Absorbs fire.) Ultimate Swampfire: What? You can absorb things? Red: Yes. (Uses Superstrength to turn Ultimate Swampfire into Swampfire.) Swampfire: How did you do that? (Shoots fire and Red flies into some crystal.) Red: I shattered the Supertrix's Evolutionizer. (Absorbs crystal, then shoots some at Swampfire) Swampfire shoots fire at the crystals, melting them. Swampfire: I'm better than you. Red absorbs Swampfire, turning Jack back to normal. Jack: Aw man! Red: I don't need you. Red captured Frank and Jack in vines, then he walked off. Frank: My fire can't burn through the vines! Jack: I also did this. Supertrix, Humungousaur. Jack transformed into Humungousaur which broke the vines. Then he freed Frank, and they followed after Red. Red: You two again. (Shoots fire at Humungousar and Frank) Humungousaur: (Get's hit by fire) Ouch! Red absorbed the crystal, then trapped Humungousaur and Frank inside. Humungousaur: Aw come on! Wait. (Slapps Supertrix, then evolves) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur broke the crystals, then shot missles at Red. Red: Hmph. (Absorbs Missles, then morphs into a red version of Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur: Whoa. (Runs at Red) Red: A challenge? I think not. (Runs at Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur and Red clashed into each other, creating a shockwave. Red: Ha ha ha! (Breaks the Supertrix's Evolutionizer, then absorbs Humungousaur) Jack: Aw dangit. Supertrix, Big Ch- Red absorbed more crystals, then shot crystal missles and Jack flew into some crystals. Tetrax and Sulgite ran out. Tetrax: Red! (Shoots Red with a gun) Red: Tetrax Shard. Tell me where the Crystal of Light is! Tetrax: I will never tell! Red ran over to him, then squished him so hard that he started cracking. Red: Tell me. Now. Tetrax: Never. Tetrax cracked into pieces, then Red looked at Sulgite. Red: You! Tell me where the Crystal of Light is! Sulgite: No. (Shoots laser at Red) Red: Ha ha ha. (Laser hits him, but does nothing) Tell me. Sulgite: NO! Red smashed Sulgite with one punch. His crystal glew, then transformed into the Crystal of Light. Red: Yes. The crystal of Light. Supertrix: DNA dedected. A hologram of Diamondhead showed up, then Jack slapped it down! Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead shot crystals at Red, but Red grew, and the crystals shattered. Red: I have the crystal. Good bye. Red teleported away. Diamondhead: Whoa. Tetrax and Sulgite, died. THE END. Aliens used *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (First Appearence) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (First Appearence) *Diamondhead (First Appearence) Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson